Just Say It
by LightCookie
Summary: "C'mon Munroe, just say those words!" Chad said, trying to make Sonny say it."No! Why? Oh yeah, because it's not true!" CHANNY one-shot! Funny too!


**A/N: YAY! Another one-shot! How was everyone? I had an awesome time for the past few weeks. Now I'm back to my computer for you all to see my pathetic stories :D  
****Enjoy! ****DISCLAIMER: ****Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance.**

Just Say It

"C'mon Munroe, just say those words!" Chad said, trying to make Sonny say it.

"No! Why? Oh yeah, because it's not true!" Sonny crossed her arms, almost glaring into Chad's ocean blue eyes.

"Sonny face it, you're happy I'm guess starring again, and you're happy that you'll fall in love with me. Why don't you just say it already!" Chad smirked.

"Because one, I'm _not_ happy you're guess starring. Two, I'm _not_ happy that apparently I fall in love with you- in this sketch. And three, you think you know everything, but you don't!" Sonny kept on glaring.

"Why are you so negative about this anyway? I mean it's only _one_ sketch!" Chad made a good point.

_Yeah a sketch that I'll never forget_ Sonny thought, but shook it off.

"You know what Chad, just go back to your dressing room and act all dumb like you are!"

"Okay!" Chad sang, "But don't forget, you _will_ fall in love with me, like last time."

"How could you think like that? Don't you know I'm already in lo-" Sonny stopped herself from her fast talking, she was close to saying it.

"What did you say?" Chad smirked even more, looking almost like a grin.

"Uh nothing… Bye!" Sonny ran out of the prop house with Chad smirking behind her.

Sonny walked into her dressing room, revealing Tawni, putting make up on as usual.

"Hey Tawni." Sonny said in monotone.

"Looks like someone is crazy with _love_!" Tawni swirled around her chair so she was looking at Sonny.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, _hello_? With Chad!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

Sonny nervously laughed, "Ha, ha, Chad? Really what are you talking about?"

Tawni sighed, "Sonny, can you _please_ drop the act. I know you like Chad! I saw your face when we all figured out Chad is coming back to guest star and when figured what the new sketch is about!"

Sonny groaned, "And Tawni, can you as well stop thinking Chad and I like each other!"

"Well do you?" Tawni simply asked.

"No!" Sonny yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"No! Wait, wait, wait, what!" Sonny got all confused but finally comprehended it all, "Look I don't like Chad, and that's that!"

"Sonny." Tawni just said.

"Yes." Sonny mumbled very quietly. At first, Tawni didn't get what she meant, then a smiled lit up on her face.

"What did you say?" Tawni asked again.

"Okay fine, YES! I am insanely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! Happy?" Sonny shouted, just hoping no one else heard that.

"I'm surprised you just spit it out like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Just… Please don't tell anyone. It's bad enough he's guess starring!" Sonny sat on the couch.

"Yeah but it's a happy, happy world for you." Tawni muttered as she smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"How's the weather?" Tawni quickly responded.

Sonny groans, "Tawni, what am I going to do?"

Tawni pursed her lips, "I don't think you have any other choice. Ciao!" Tawni left the door.

After there was a moment of silence as Sonny was thinking.

"So Random! Cast, report to the set." The PA announced.

"Here I go." Sonny muttered as she walked out of the dressing room and to the set.

Sonny is ready at the set, ready for her next sketch, _Romeo and Juliet: Romeo and Juliet 2… Cranky Juliet_. And apparently there will be lots of places where they kiss, _a lot _of places.

"Ready for my lips of heaven?" Chad came up to Sonny, dressed up like a prince.

His shirt hugged him tight so it was easy to see his 5-pack abs. Sonny restrained with all her heart, not to look.

"More like the lips of let-me-puke-on-you-please!" Sonny mocked, making a slight gagging noise.

"Don't pretend Sonshine. I heard your conversation with blondie. I thought it was very surprising." He chuckled.

Sonny stood there, wide eye. _Did he really hear my conversation or am is he joking around with me?_ Sonny thought. She wanted it to be the second choice, but once she thinks about it, it might be the first.

"What?" Was Sonny only able to say.

"Come to think of it, why can you tell blondie but not me?" Chad kept on smirking at her.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Sonny tried to act dumb. Although Chad knew when she would act."Don't bother." Chad chuckled once before getting ready.

"I'm doomed." Sonny muttered, still wide eyed.

She finally zoned in and quickly rushed into her Juliet costume. After, she was ready to start.

The producer counted down for us to begin, "In 5...4...3...2...1."

The announcer started.

"_Romeo and Juliet: Romeo and Juliet 2... Cranky Juliet_. Guest star Chad Dylan Cooper!" The audience went wild. Then Sonny appeared on the balcony.

"_Oh Romeo! Where are you Romeo? ROMEO!_" Sonny screamed as people laughed.

"_I am here, my love!_" Chad said his line. Some people whistled.

"_About time!_" Again people laughed.

"_Please, I'll be there soon._"

"_You better! Do you want another spanky from my mother again!_"People started laughing really hard.

"_Do not worry my love! I'm close, just a few miles away!_"

"_From where? The Ranger so you can look for your mother, Bigfoot? I'm over here!_" As Sonny said her line, she noticed Chad chuckled a bit.

_So he does think it is funny!_ Sonny thought as a small smile lid up on her face.

"_Fine I'm coming!_" Chad ran over and climbed so he reached to the balcony. There he climbed over and hugged Sonny.

"_At last, I've found you!_" Chad almost whispered.

"_Where were you all this time? Do you know I've been waiting for since I went to Paris for vacation!_" Sonny felt electricity between the hug. She didn't want to end it, but Chad pulled away from the embrace with a slight blush across his face. He as well, felt electricity, causing him to shiver a little.

"_Paris! I must destroy him!_" Chad growled a little on that line.

"_No you must not! Or else who is going to give me my ten bucks back_!"

"_Yes but he almost hurt you! He could have killed you, or worse, take away my hamster!_ I don't want to ever see you hurt." Both Chad and Sonny were pretty sure that wasn't part of the script, but they weren't attentive to that.

"I thought you didn't want me!" Sonny continued.

"I always want you, you should know that!" The audience made a big "Aw!" at them. Chad brought Sonny closer to him as he gently pulled her by her waist.

"How? I thought you never liked me?" Sonny and Chad got lost in each other, barely paying attention to the fact that the are barely saying right line.

"Really I thought you didn't like _me_?" Chad looked sad and hanged his head.

Sonny cupped Chad's chin with one hand, making him look at her.

"Chad I love you, I think it's obvious!" With that, Chad leaned in, giving the most passionate and sweetest kiss ever, in front of camera, in front of millions of people watching right now. Audience going extremely crazy at the kiss.

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, pulling his face closer to her as possible. Chad pulled her closer. The could barely hear anyone from the real world. The were stuck in their own world, only the two of them. Chad started heating up the kiss as Sonny let in an entrance, both having a tongue battle.

"Thanks for watching So Random! See you next time!" The announcer spoke as the curtains fell. Everyone quickly left, giggling their way out.

Finally after minutes of a make-out session, Chad and Sonny broke apart, breathing in for air. Both are unable to speak as both felt so mesmerized of each other.

"I forgot the show was over." Sonny let out a breathless giggle.

"But was it worth it?" Chad asked, not even smirking at her, more like smiling at her.

"I don't know." Sonny mumbled, "Well at least you finally made me say it." she looked down, not wanting to see Chad's expression.

"Yes. That's true but you know what?"

"What?" Sonny looked into Chad's eyes.

"At least now I can say I love you too." Chad smiled at her and both continued where they were left off…

**A/N: So what do you think! I know it's terrible *sigh* but you gotta learn to handle it! Please review and hopefully you enjoyed it!**

-xFrostedHeartx


End file.
